


they don’t know how special you are (they don’t know what you’ve done to my heart)

by sunflowerhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Harry’s POV, Less than 1K, M/M, The X Factor Era, akso thank u to my friend for rewriting to give me ideas bc my grammar sucks, do not come for me 4 grammar, i LOVE BABY LARRY, i like it all lowercase bc Aesthetic i am sry, live shows, this is my first fic wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhl/pseuds/sunflowerhl
Summary: it’s the final day of the live shows and harry isdyingto tell louis how he feels about him.or, the moment before he does.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	they don’t know how special you are (they don’t know what you’ve done to my heart)

it’s the final day of the live shows and harry is _dying_ to tell louis how he feels about him. he kind of feels as if louis feels the same way, because they keep sharing these little moments together. little moments where they’re so so close: when louis smiles at him during rehearsals and his deep blue eyes light up, making these tiny little crinkles form around them. when they make jokes that only the two of them understand, and louis laughs so hard that the sound of his laughter fills the room, making it hard for him to breathe. late nights when they lay in their bunk together and they tell each other what their dreams are for the future. it’s crazy: louis is driving harry so crazy to the point where even if they talk just for a brief moment, it’s the only thing harry can think about for the entire day. it’s just _louis louis louis louis louis._

harry really doesn’t want this to go wrong. because really, the worst feeling in the world would be if harry brought up all the courage to tell him, and right after, louis tells him that he isn’t gay, or he was just messing around with him in the video diaries that one time when they were about to kiss, right then and there. harry was smiling so big and blushing so hard that it felt like he was about to explode: it’s all harry can think about. he also can’t forget that time when they high fived each other and louis smiled softly at the wall. like what _was_ that? was he blushing or something then? does that mean he likes him back?

harry really doesn’t want to assume anything, but, if he doesn’t tell him now, when will he have the chance?


End file.
